1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to handles, and, more particularly, a handle for a flashlight to which an animal leash may be secured and which may be utilized as part of a cane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For walking at night, people typically simply carry a flashlight. The flashlight is used to illuminate the pathway in front of the walker or user. For persons that enjoy walking an animal, such as a dog, at night, typically the animal is on a leash, and the leash is held in one hand and a flashlight is held in the other hand.
The apparatus of the present invention combines a handle which holds a flashlight with provisions for securing a leash to the handle, or for providing a cane or walking stick as an inherent part of the flashlight carrying handle.